


Will you Listen?

by Soulsinabottle



Series: We are the Fae [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not a monster, loveless relationship, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsinabottle/pseuds/Soulsinabottle
Summary: Arc 2 of the series. I'm glad to have you all back. This one will be a lot different from Meadowlark's story. Sparrow's situation and the world's situation are vastly different this time around. But our favorite Puca IS still around. Have fun with Sparrow everyone.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: We are the Fae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905223
Comments: 58
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The waters of Lake Ebbot were cold and deep, the sunlight filtered through the clear waters to ripple on the lakebed below. The darkness hid the mottled bruises that littered your shoulders and arms, healing slowly in the icy waters of the deep lake. You stared over yourself at the surface hundreds of meters above you. You were banned from these waters, all your kind was ever since the monsters emerged from the mountain 8 years before. Your golden hair fanned around you in the currents of the lake's aquifers, you knew every cave and current in these waters like the back of your fin. Dark blue fabric coiled around your bright gold fins, hiding them from the light of the surface as you settled to lay on the lakebed. 

You knew there would be consequences if you were caught here, or caught having BEEN here, but at the moment you couldn't care. These waters were like home to you, a place to escape His hands, His words, His abuse. You wished you could stay here forever, but they would come find you eventually. You couldn't escape. A caged bird in a gilded cage. The heiress of the Sirens, betrothed to the heir of the Satyrs. A match made in heaven on paper, a match in hell in her reality. The bruises were pale and barely there any longer, the cold water helping accelerate your healing. You watched the boats and jet skis on the surface far above, enjoying the last days of summer. Wishing you could live that carefree a life, enjoying life like you did as a child. You nearly fell asleep there until a commotion on the surface caught your attention, leaning up on your palms. Mismatched eyes narrowed curiously as you watched a figure flailing in the water, sinking faster then should be possible for something living. Figures were diving in after the falling figure, and you knew they were already too deep for them to ever be able to reach. You swam in the direction you saw them sinking, hiding behind a fallen log to peer curiously. Surely they had drown by now, so you were shocked to find the figure alive and a monster. You chewed your lip anxiously, if you were found out you would be in big trouble, but they looked so upset. You watched as they sunk to a seat, staring at the surface with pale cyan tears in their eyes. They were crying and helpless and it pulled at your kind heart.

It was worth the risk, they would never make it to the surface of the lake on their own. It was too far and there were too many caves that fell deeper under the lake. Glancing up at the splashing above where someone was still trying to dive down after the fallen monster you steeled your nerves. Hopefully they would not see you. Your essence swelled, eyes glowing cerulean and citrine, and you began to sing a wordless melody. The target would hear whatever they needed to hear, and you watched the smallish monster go rigid as his mind fought your song, he was very strong willed you noted. After a moment he went limp and you swam forward, tossing his arms over your shoulders and wrapping your arms around his waist. He was heavier than he looked and you glanced at the surface before dragging him out of sight, a flash of golden orange reflecting to the surface your only tell that you were ever there. 

The monster was heavier then you expected, being just bones and magic he should have been pretty easy for you to pull through the water but they had as much drag as a human's body did. It was tiring and you were constantly afraid they would dust in your arms as you tried to get them to a safe cove where you would not be seen but they could be found. By the time you got to shore you were exhausted, your legs returning as you made it to the shallows and bare toes curled in the gravelly bottom of the lake as you hefted them from the lake's waters. They were even heavier out of the water and you nearly dropped them on the shore before collapsing to your hands and knees beside them. Breathing in heavy pants before you rolled them on their side so the water could drain from their skull. Once you were sure they were alive and not going to die right there you stood up and started back to the water, you couldn't risk recognition and your song was going to wear off before much longer. As you turned away you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and you turned back in surprise, cringing away in reflex. The monster's eye lights were fuzzy on the edges so you were sure they didn't really see you yet.

“Thank. You.” Their voice was a tired warble and you couldn't help but smile gently. The monster had a decidedly male voice, the deep baritone was pleasant if not a bit loud. 

“You're welcome.” Your words were quiet and soft as you pulled your arm free, disappearing back into the water with a flash of brilliant gold scale. He panted a few breaths as he gained his bearings, staring out into the water. No one was going to believe him that a mermaid saved his life... but he was determined to see you again. First he had to find Papy, doubtless his little brother was worried. The only thing he could really remember about you, was your voice was quiet and he liked it.

\------

You closed the door quietly behind you, praying that your hair had dried enough to pass his scrutiny, that he wouldn't realize where you had really been instead of out shopping for the Samhain Ball. In truth you had gotten your gown for that months ago, he didn't need to know that. No one knew it. Revanant was sitting in his favorite chair when you came in, he didn't even LOOK your direction. You could smell his displeasure in the thickness of the air, you were late. He was mad. 

“You are late, songbird.” His rough tenor cut through the quiet and you ducked your head. 

“I'm sorry Rev.” Your mutter was near silent, he still didn't look your way. You would pay for being late later, for now you needed to appease the saytr. “I'll go get ready.”

“You do that. Hurry. We're leaving in five minutes.” His curt tone was a dismissal and you scurried to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning on it. He didn't know where you were, he was just mad you were late. That's all. You were okay. You didn't have time to shower so you freshened up best you could, hiding the lake scent with his favorite perfume and twisting your hair up in a loose braid. You couldn't do much else, one last look in the mirror you nodded to yourself and headed out. Revenant looked you up and down once before nodding and walking out, leaving you to scurry and catch up. Locking the door behind you as you followed the tall male towards his car. He hated living in the mortal's cities, but the Circles were in discord since the civil war between the Seelie and Unseelie Fae a mere two years prior. That was why his betrothal to you was so important. It was designed to bring the sides back together in the Fae court whether you liked it or not.

The ride was quiet, though three more fae soon joined the two of you in the car. The only one you were somewhat close to was the Puca that seemed to already be drunk today. She used to be such a pleasant fae, brave and true if not a bit odd for a puca, now she was a shell of herself and an alcoholic. No one knew what had happened to set her off, she had cropped her hair short in the past few months, the back shaggy and unkempt. The once bright amber of her eyes was dulled with weariness and something you couldn't quite place. Still, you had grown up with the puca, and you wished she would do better. 

“Meadowlark, how are you today?” You asked the question quietly and knew the Puca heard you but she didn't answer at first. She seemed to be mulling over her answer before her eyes turned to look at you at last.

“I am alive, if that's what you are asking.” Even her voice was tired, if you didn't know better you would think she had bond blight. Though that would be absurd, she had never had a pairbond before so there was no reason that would be the case. Still, she was an enigma wrapped in an enigma. You merely nodded at her words and let her be, she would talk if she wished to. You doubted she would want to. Pucas are notoriously secretive and quiet fae, and you were unsure if she even knew what was wrong.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and as soon as Rev had parked the group walked into the monster owned bar and claimed a table to the back and side. Fae prefered monster run establishments simply because the fae fit in better, they were not looked at oddly for their strange scents and behaviours. Meadowlark bought the first round, coming back with a tray for the table, and one for herself. No one mentioned it as everyone began to drink, you noticed she hadn't gotten you anything strong. She remembered you were not able to hold your liquor and that she was so considerate warmed you. You weren't sure how long you would be there, knowing Rev and his buddies, all night. Meadowlark was unlikely to object, it would be more time for her to get completely wasted and forget whatever it was that she was trying to forget. The bar was warm enough, inviting, and run by a charming spider monster named Muffet. She had always been kind to you and if the scowls she sent at Rev and his pals was anything to go by she wasn't fond of your betrothed either. It made it easier to talk to her to know she seemed sympathetic to your predicament, even if she couldn't possibly know how terrible things were. Rev lifted his hand and you cringed away, the satyr glaring at you when the other fae at the table looked at you with confused glances. You waved them off and sipped your drink, you were a timid thing, your flinching could be from anything after all.

You didn't notice the orange clad skeleton monster who trudged in, looking very distraught, you were focused on Revenant so that he wouldn't have any other reason to get mad at you later tonight. He still would be mad, but you didn't want to add any fuel to the fire. Your drink was still half full when the Satyr turned his eyes to you for the first time that night.

“Sparrow, go buy another round.” Nodding your head you set your glass down and skittered to the bar. Pulling out your debit and waving to catch Muffet's attention. She nodded and motioned that she'd be right there. You toyed with the hem of your shirt, keeping your eyes on the polished wood of the bartop. Your mismatched eyes glanced up as a bit of orange came into your vision, finding a skeleton monster looming over you. His sockets were narrowed in a glare and you stumbled back a step that he quickly moved forward to remove the gap. Leaning in, you could hear him inhale deeply before his phalanges curled in the front of your shirt and pulled you harshly towards him, feet leaving the ground for a moment. 

“where is my bro?” His voice was raspy, like a smokers, but not unpleasant. Still you were startled and cringed away from him, eyes wincing shut as you flinched your head down and away, expecting a strike. 

“I... I don't know what you're... talking about.” You mumbled the words nearly silently and you could feel him growl more than you heard it. Glancing up at him, tears in your eyes, you could see his narrowed sockets glaring down at you. 

“ya smell like my bro, under all that damn perfume you tried to hide it under. where is he?!” He gave you a shake and you squeaked softly, grabbing his arm and trying to tug backwards and away from him. After a moment you realized what he was talking about and you waved your hands, trying to get him to stop, to not draw attention from Rev.

“Please.... shhh... He'll hear you.” You plead. “Do you mean that little skeleton that fell in the lake?” Your voice was a quiet whine and he paused, nodding once. You glanced over his arm, Rev didn't seem to have noticed the problem yet. But he would, he always did. “I... I got him to shore and he was waking up when I had to leave... Please. He can't find out I was at the lake.” 

It was at that time that you felt the hand on your shoulder, yanking you roughly from the skeleton's grip. Spinning around you found Rev glaring down at you, his face full of fury. He knew. His hand wrapped around your wrist, yanking you roughly to the door. You could feel the bones in your shoulder pulled roughly out of socket before it popped back in, making you yelp. Still, you didn't resist his pull, there was no point. It was better to take your punishment now, if you resisted him it would only end worse. As your front door closed behind the two of you when you arrived home, you winced your eyes shut. Vision flashing with colors as the first blow crashed across your face.


	2. Pain is temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow has a very hard knock life it seems, emphasis on the knock. But hopefully she'll get the confidence to stand up for herself. Also, Rev is a jerk... a really really big jerk.

The first blow stung more then much else, though it did make rainbows of color flash through your vision. You stumbled backwards into the door, using the knob to steady yourself before you would find yourself on the floor. The floor was the worst place to be, if he hit you then he tended to pull his punches. He had no such niceties when he was forced to use his feet.

“Rev, wait...” You tried to plead your case, knowing that it was useless as his hand came to meet the side of your face again. Planting your feet to keep from falling caused your head to meet the solid wood door harshly. Stars flashed in your eyes and you bit back a cry of pain. 

“You were at the LAKE?! You lying little minx.” The satyr's eyes were ablaze with anger. “You know the rules, Sparrow. You know why the rules are there! You could have risked exposing us to not only the humans, but the monsters too.” He hissed the words, punctuating the statement with another slap that had your eyes rolling up in your head. For a moment you were afraid you were going to lose conciousness, heaven knows what would happen if you went under. The last time you didn't wake up for two days. “No Sirens are allowed in the waters of Ebbot for our safety, Sparrow. You risk more than yourself!” He hissed in your ear, fingers curling in your hair to pull you head back so you were staring into his face. His dark green eyes were livid, and you couldn't say you didn't deserve some of that anger. You went against the laws meant to protect all your kind, that was deserving of some punishment. 

“I'm sorry Rev... I just wanted to go for a swim. I stayed deep! I swear!” You whined the words, knowing it didn't matter but trying none the less. Your head was swimming, one of your eyes was swollen already, it would likely be swollen shut by tomorrow. 

“You never listen!” He snarled and you whined quietly, nodding slowly in acceptance of that. It wasn't a lie. You didn't listen to that stupid law. “We have rules for a reason Sparrow! You know better than this! Look what you are making me do to you!” He hissed, slapping you across the face again before tossing you by your hair across the room. You tripped over the coffee table, hitting the floor hard. A groan escaping you as your hands pushed under your body. He noticed the glow of your eyes and placed his foot between your shoulder blades, pushing you hard to the floor again. “Do not even try it, you try to sing your way out of this and you will be in even more trouble.” The glow hesitantly faded from your eyes, the self preservation tactic dying with his words. Eyes closed, a soft blast of essence escaping your lips as you killed the song that was bubbling in your chest. Just take your punishment like a good girl, it was all you could do. When his foot collided with your ribs you blacked out.

\-----

You woke up on the floor, one eye was swollen shut and ached terribly, you were certain your lip was split because you could taste your own blood. Standing slowly you assessed the damage, nothing too bad. You definitely had some bruised ribs, and you were certain that your face was a mess, but you were overall fine. Limping to the bathroom you shed the clothing from the night before, wincing at the ugly bruise that covered your whole left side. Your blue eye was swollen shut but seemed overall fine and you shouldn't have any issues when the swelling went down. It would take several hours in the tub for you to look presentable, of that you were sure, but your healing didn't work outside of water. Turning on the tub you stopped the drain to let the deep soaking tub fill. You were going to be here for awhile, so you set your phone on the charger beside the tub. Revenant would likely call you soon to make sure you were healing so as not to make people think poorly of him. 

Stripping down you stepped into the tub, sinking into the warm water to your chin you could feel the scales sliding up your legs as they were replaced by your fin. The transparent edges gleaming in the light as you rested your head against the cool porcelain. You wished you could heal like some of the other fae, at any time. You had seen Meadowlark break her arm and it mend itself in minutes in front of your eyes. You were a bit of a sore spot among your family, weak for a Siren, could only heal in the water but your song was unrivaled when you got someone under its spell. It was why you were never allowed to use it, they feared what you would make them do if you got them under your power. 

Hour and a half in you opened your eyes, noticing happily that both seemed to be in working order, and glanced at your phone. He hadn't called yet, that means he was either still mad at you or he had completely forgotten you for the moment. Either way you weren't going to complain, it was nice to have the quiet time to heal. Sadly, your time was interrupted when your phone rang, looking at the screen you noticed it was your human boss. That's right, you were supposed to have that meeting today. It wasn't that you needed a job, you had plenty of money. When you live for thousands of years you accumulate wealth, but you needed a cover and this job was yours. Cursing under your breath you answered the phone.

“Sir.” Your voice was soft and you could feel the frustration through the phone.

“You didn't even call in.” He sounded resigned, and you cringed.

“I'm sorry sir. I just woke up, I ate something last night that had me up all night sick. I passed out on my bathroom floor. I'm actually glad you called because my phone had gotten knocked under the sink and I couldn't find it.” It was a bad excuse, but it was better then 'My fiancee beat the shit outta me and left me unconscious on the living room floor.' They'd want you to call the cops, press charges, yadda yadda... and that wasn't something you could do. He was a fae, it wasn't like a human prison could keep him anyways, he'd charm his way out as only a satyr can. 

“Just... get in here. I'll stall the meeting until you arrive.” He sighed and you agreed before hanging up. You hoped you'd had enough time that the bruises on your face were gone. Glancing in the mirror, there was still some sallowness to your skin but you could use that to bolster your sick excuse. Tossing your fin over the edge of the and wincing as it split back into legs, you pulled yourself from the tub and began to dry off. Dressing in your meeting pants suit you braided your hair and made yourself look as presentable as possible. 

“Why did the meeting with the monster royals have to be today? I look like crap and I really don't want to talk about their PR campaign or that celebration they want to do.” Muttering to yourself as you slipped on your pumps and left the house, locking the door behind you. Luckily your flat was not too far from your office building, and within 15 minutes you were walking in the front door. The front receptionist smiling at you in relief and nodding towards the conference room and you nodded heading that direction. Pausing for a moment to get your game face on you opened the door with a smile, one that faltered for only half a second as you came face to face with the skeleton from the lake. He didn't recognize you, much to your relief, and you extended a hand to the Queen of Monsters. “Sorry I am late, I was not feeling well this morning. I'm Sparrow Freyman, I'm the planner for your celebration.” You tried to push your voice, hoping that it came across as confident. When it came to your work, you were sure of yourself but you were still a timid sort and so it was often that your meekness worked against you in these situations. 

“Greetings. I am Toriel.” The Queen seemed not too upset that you were a bit late, but you made note to make sure it didn't happen again. Your eyes turned to the human boy beside them. “This is the Ambassador, Chara and the Monster Mascot, Sans.” You shook both their hands, trying not to flinch away from the skeleton who was staring at you intensely.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both.” You offered, trying to avoid the starry eyed skeleton's intense gaze. 

“Likewise Ms Freyman.” The ambassador had an interesting voice, somewhere still between a man and a child though not unpleasant. You could tell they were a kind soul and you smiled. 

“Please, call me Sparrow.” You offered, the skeleton's gaze unnerving you. “Shall we talk about the ideas I had and the plans you had for your event?” You tried to ignore the stares of the monster as you presented what you had for ideas, venues and themes falling easily from you as the Queen nodded her head now and then and chimed in with ideas of her own that you wrote down diligently. Overall she was pleased with your ability and you were pleased to take her as your client. Your boss was thrilled that your tardiness hadn't hurt your ability to seal the deal. Everyone was happy. You spent the rest of the day pulling together samples in the color palette she had asked for and as you left the building for the night you were surprised to look up from your phone to find the skeleton monster standing outside your building. Apparently waiting on you. Your gaze shifted nervously and you fought down the tremble of fear. After meeting his supposed brother last night you weren't keen on reliving that experience.

“Sorry For Startling You. I Just Had To Know.” He plucked at his gloves as if HE were the nervous one and you contemplated running back into the building. If Rev saw you talking to this monster... there would be problems... he wouldn't care why you were talking to him.

“I... Sans right? I really have to go, my fiancee will be waiting on me at home...” You tried and he seemed to deflate. It pulled at you, he seemed so sincere and friendly, it really wasn't his fault you were trying to run. “Is... there something you needed? I can answer a quick question.” You had a feeling you were going to regret this, but you really didn't have it in you to be mean or rude to anyone.

“It Was You, Right? At The Lake?” He asked and you tilted your head as if you were confused. You couldn't let him know, you had to play stupid. You had to.

“The lake? I'm afraid I can't swim so I don't go to the lake.” You offered, he stared at you long and hard. As if he was contemplating your words, and you hoped he believed you. “You must be confusing me with someone else.” Please believe it, please buy the story, please please. You couldn't risk Rev finding out you saved someone at the lake.

“Yes. You Must Be Right...” He seemed hesitant to accept your statement and you swallowed thickly, lying was never something you were good at and it sat heavily on your heart. You kept reminding yourself that this was for his good as well as your own, if Rev thought he knew about the Fae... you didn't want to think about what he might do to the monster. He seemed a sweet guy, you didn't want that guilt on your shoulders. 

“I...” You started then stopped yourself. “I really should go. It was nice to see you, if you have any ideas for the event please be sure to stop by my office and I'll be happy to see if it can be worked in.” You offered, it was the best you could do really. Glancing at the sky you sighed, it was going to be dark soon and you were really not that intimidating of a Siren. The walk home was going to be nerve wracking, Sans seemed to notice your apprehension.

“I Can Walk You Home. It Will Be Dark Soon, I Wouldn't Want You To Be Hurt Or Get Bothered.” He offered and you glanced back at him, he looked so hopeful. Were you about to risk angering Revenant again so soon? Yes... you were. Offering the skeleton a smile you nodded your head. 

“Thank you, I'd like that.” You mumbled the words and instantly regretted not speaking up more clearly. His eyes gleamed brightly, recognizing instantly that gentle, soft tone. He didn't say anything, but you knew he knew... and you didn't know how you were going to deal with that problem. The only thing you could do was hope that he didn't say anything to anyone... and if he did. You didn't want to think about that.


	3. As the crow flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Revenant is a jerk.... but so is Papyrus. Poor Sparrow can't seem to catch a break.

You were silent as you walked in the direction of home with the monster, hands laced behind your back meekly. That didn't mean that the walk was quiet. Sans talked enough for the both of you, finding yourself smiling gently and nodding as he spoke. He was refreshing, in a way, and you found yourself finding his company enjoyable. It was a shame you would not be able to truly befriend him. He kept stealing glances at you as you walked, and you politely pretended not to notice. He seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" He finally paused, forcing you to stop and turn back to him. Rules of etiquette dictating you allow his curiosity and answer if you can. "WHY DID YOU LIE?" he wasn't accusing, but he clearly didn't understand and you looked away guiltily. "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG SO... WHY?"

"I....." you started and faltered, he wouldn't understand. And you couldn't tell him the truth. "It is complicated... I should go." You started to turn only to find yourself almost on top of the orange clad skeleton from the night before. He glared down at you and you couldn't stop the tremble nor the terror that filled your eyes.

"hey bro, whatcha doin on this side of town?" He was talking to Sans but his eyes bore into you own, accusing and hateful. You all but cowered under the gaze as tears pricked your eyes. 

"I WAS WALKING MS FREYMAN HOME AFTER OUR MEETING WITH THE QUEEN." Oh bless you, Sans. "WHAT ABOUT YOU PAPY? USUALLY YOU ARE AT MUFFET'S BY NOW." It was clear he disapproved Muffet's by his tone, you were a bit surprised.

"yeah, was visiting a buddy, heading over there now. i can take your lady friend home first, get her there in a blink." Sans couldn't see the terror on your face, your back being toward him, but he could sense something amiss.

"NO NEED PAPY, I AM HAPPY TO ESCORT HER HOME." Sans tried and you swallowed your relief. It was shortlived as this Papy's arm curled around you and pulled you against his chest. His scent, while not unpleasant, crushing into your clothing. Rev was going to notice!

"naw bro, yer gonna be late for your classes. i got her. she hangs with a few of the regulars so i'll make sure she gets to the right place." And then he pulled you backwards before Sans could object and the world fell away to blackness. Your eyes rolled in your head from the too cold sensation of the nothingness before your feet came in contact with the ground and your tried to wrench yourself from his grip. His hold was like iron until he all but threw you away from him, your back connecting with the rough brick of a wall. Instantly his phalanges curled around your neck and you winced away from him.

"Please let m-" your whine was cut off when he growled and you went limp in his grip, turning your face away from him. You didn't understand his hostility, you had never done anything to him or his brother to deserve this, but you were resigned. It was as Rev said, you just made trouble all the time. 

"listen human, you stay away from my bro." He hissed, venom in his tone and you cringed away as best you could with his hand around your throat and the wall against your back. "if i catch you near him again your gonna have a real **b a d t i m e**." To punctuate the statement his left eye burned with magic. You could feel something wash over you like scalding water, probably his magic, and he looked momentarily confused before his anger redoubled. "are you a mage?!" He hissed the words and you shook your head quickly, he tossed you towards the mouth of the alley as if you had burned him. "stay away from sans, we clear?"

You stumbled and fell to the dirty ground with a quiet cry, tears slipping down your cheeks. Why was he so hateful to you? You just nodded your head, not getting up, keeping yourself as small as possible. When you looked up again he was gone, you wiped your face with the back of one hand, watery eyes searching to be sure he was really gone before you stood. The knees and hem of your slacks were filthy from the dirty alley and your palms were scraped up by your stumble to the ground. Glancing out of the alley you all but sobbed, he had left you on the opposite side of town. Rev was going to be furious, it would easily take an hour to walk home from here. 

"Sparrow?" A confused, yet familliar, voice came from a few feet away, and you spun to look. Seeing Meadowlark standing there with another fae woman you knew of but weren't too familliar with. "Why are you on this side of town?" You opened your mouth to talk and closed it again, not knowing what to tell them. She seemed to understand and looked at the grey haired fae. "Crowe, can you take her home? I have to meet Desi." The tall woman eyed you for a moment before nodding curtly. 

"Yeh. I got 'er. C'mon songbird, before your fiancee takes note." Terror filled you at her words, does she know about Rev? The tall fae just focused her one good eye on you and nodded towards a sleek, blue sportscar.

"Y-you're a kelpie." You offered and she nodded as unlocked the doors. "Aren't most kelpie men?" Crowe blinked and turned her head slightly to look at you. 

"No? Just most kelpie warriors." She seemed amused, which was a relief, kelpie were very dangerous fae. You nodded and gave her your address, the fae woman speeding off and dropping you a block from your house at your insistance. She handed you a card with her name and number scribbled on it. "If that saytr don't stay in line you tell me." She stared at you knowingly, you swallowed and nodded but knew you wouldn't. "Good girl. Now go on."

You entered the house and rushed to the bathroom to shower beforevRev could catch you. Scrubbing the honeysuckle scent of that monster off you. It would be okay, don't panic, it's okay. The rest of the night seemed peaceful, it would be alright. You just needed to avoid the skeletons, you could do that.


	4. A treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back all, this chapter will kinda set the stage for Sparrow's arc so I hope you enjoy.

You couldn't do it. 

No matter where you went the skeletons were there, at the store or waiting at the bus stop. You bolted each time you caught a glimpse of the brothers. You felt bad about it, Sans seemed so nice and you could use a friend. But his brother terrified you, that tall, angry skeleton was more than enough to scare you away. But fate kept putting them where you were and you had no idea how to deal with the unbearable stress and discomfort this was causing you. 

Today you were just trying to buy a treat for yourself, a pint of your favorite ice cream, and there he was in the same aisle you needed. You had turned the corner without looking and had bumped into him. His eyes lit up upon seeing you and you cringed away, concern replacing his happy expression.

"MISS SPARROW! I HAD TRIED TO STOP BY YOUR OFFICE WITH A FEW IDEAS FROM THE QUEEN BUT YOU WERE OUT. HOW FORTUNATE TO SEE YOU HERE!" He watched you as you wrung your hands, trying to appear smaller so maybe the earth would just swallow you whole. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS SOMEONE BOTHERING YOU?" he looked around for someone who might make you look as scared as you were but the store was mostly empty. You shook your head snd chewed on your lip.

"I... I should go. I'm sorry." You took a few steps backwards before your hasty retreat. You could hear him calling after you as you fled and you winced at the concern in his deep voice. You rushed from the store and sat near the bus stop to calm yourself. You didnt register at first he came to sit beside you. The monster could be very quiet when he chose to be it seemed. 

"MISS SPARROW?" He finally called your name and you startled away from him and cringed behind your arms, expecting a blow that never came. After a moment of him studying your body language he let out a breath. "HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" He was genuinely concerned and your throat tightened as you shook your head. "THAN WHY DO YOU SEEM SCARED OF ME?" You couldn't tell him, you couldn't tell the truth. Could you make a convincing enough lie?

"I...I..." you tried and looked at the monster with sad eyes, trying to figure out what to say. He watched you like you were a scared bird, ready to fly away at a moments notice. He looked so upset, so fragile, and you cringed. "It isn't your fault. I swear it isn't, forgive my rudeness. It's just-" and like that you went silent, seeing the skeleton's brother exiting the store. You trembled and shoved yourself as far from Sans as was possible on the bench, turning your face towards the ground as your fingers gripped the seat. Your breathing hitched as you heard him walk up, your face firmly away from the two. 

"hey bro. you done?" The tenor drawl made your skin crawl, you could feel his eyes on your form. Judging you even though you had done no wrong. You cringed away from him as he took another step and could feel your chest heaving as threat of hyperventilating became a real possibility. He was terrifying and you were not sure what to do to escape this situation. "oh. it's you." Came the skeleton's voice again and you swallowed a sob at the disdain in his voice.

"I just wanted some ice cream...." your words came out a pitiful mewl and you hid your face in your hands, your sniffles muffled by your palms. Sans reached out to pat your back softly, not understanding what had upset yoh so badly. You had wanted to tell him something then you just shut down. You leaned away from him with a terrified whine, afraid of what the taller brother would do to you. Papyrus looking down at you with a confused scowl. Trying to pull on his bro's kind nature, he was on to you. He was sure of that.

"THERE THERE, MISS SPARROW. IT IS ALRIGHT... NOTHING IS GOING TO HURT YOU." he tried and you wished you could tell him. To make him understand that his own brother was the reason you were so scared. This really couldnt get worse. 

"Sparrow?" The new voice had you freezing, eyes wide in barely contained horror. Clearly it could get worse. Slowly your eyes lifted to find Revenant standing there a few feet from you, one of his brows raised and his arms folded across his chest. If Sans thought you looked afraid before, now you were shaking so hard he was amazed you could stay seated on the bench.

"Rev... w-what are you doing here?" You managed and the saytr rolled his eyes at you.

"I could ask you the same. Shouldnt you be at home getting ready?" You gulped and slowly nodded your head, you had thought this trip would be fast. Get your treat and home, it should have been 5 minutes. Now you were in trouble with Rev and the thought made you frown at the ground before cutting your eyes at the taller brother. This was all HIS fault, if HE hadnt threatened you then you could have gotten your ice cream and said a polite hello and good bye to Sans and been on your way. But NO.... HE had to be a jerk. HE had to threaten and harrass you.

"S-sorry. I had t-to run to the store and I saw a client and.... I'll go home now." You stammered the words and stood swiftly, wiping your face and starting to turn away.

"No no, it's alright. Introduce me, yeah?" The satyr was up to something. You hesitated before nodding.

"This is one of my clients, Sans. He is the monster mascot... and his b-brother." The older sibling didn't miss how you stuttered when trying to introduce his brother. "I believe Sans called him Papy..." Revenant hd his hand out for the two to shake, looping his arm over your shoulder in a tight grip. You resisted the urge to wince, an action Sans also didn't miss. "This is m-my fiancee, Revenant."

"A pleasure, I do hope my little songbird has been taking good care of planning your event." He grinned, and while it looked friendly you could see the predatory gleam in his eye. He chatted with them a few minutes before shooing you towards home with a silent promise of punishment later.

As Sans watched you be led away, not liking how you cowered in the man's grip. He just knew something was wrong, and he hadn't missed how she went from upset to afraid when Papyrus showed up. Looking at his brother, the elder sibling hmmed thoughtfully.

"Nervous Little Human, Huh Papy?" Sans said and the taller brother shrugged.

"lotsa humans get nervous around monsters, bro. no big deal." Papyrus was convincing himself, ignoring the small woman's clogging fear and telling himself that her damsel in distress persona was a ploy to hurt him or his bro and he wasn't going to fall for it. 

"She Seemed Pretty Scared Of You Too. She Never Really Seemed Scared Before... Strange." Sans observed, and Papyrus shrugged.

"dunno, bro. we should get home too, gotta go to that charity thing for asgore." Changing the subject was all he could do, his cool bro seemed to think the little human was a mermaid or something when clearly she was human and he was convinced she was a mage and she would hurt them somehow.


	5. Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here things WILL improve... mostly. Ya know.

No one saw you for a week. How could they? You were laying in a tub of tepid water for three days before you even woke up. The last thing you could remember was Rev demanding you drop Sans as a client and quit your job. And you had said no. 

Why did you say no? It didnt make sense. You had no loyalty to or from the monster. You didnt even NEED the job, you had houses elsewhere you could go. You didnt need to be in this human town. Wincing you tried to sit up, a hiss escaping your lips as you tried to put pressure on your dominant arm. Clearly that was still broken, lovely. You tried to remember what woke you this time to find your phone on the counter by the sink, looking at your fin you tried to will your legs back. No go. Still too damaged it seemed. Leaning over the edge of the tub you reached, cursing your shortness before you slipped and tumbled gracelessly to the floor. Pain shooting through your form as your fin flopped against your scales wetly. Aine, damn it all. It took 20 minutes to drag yourself to the sink and retrieve the phone. Once you did you settled on the floor again with a wince. You needed to get in a more natural body of water, preferably a cold one, if you wanted to heal properly. You wouldnt be able to get there like this though. You needed help. Hitting the button on the contact you held it to your ear, chewing your lip.

"Ye?" The voice on the other end was cold yet feminine, and you nearly hung up on principal. 

"Crowe? It's Sparrow. I... uhm... I need some help." The silence on the line was deafening. "I-if you are busy it is no p-problem!" You panicked, what if you were bothering her?

"I will be there in 5." Came the reply a moment later.

"I.... I can't answer the door. There is a key in the little box by the door. Pin is 7024." Your voice wavered and you could hear something like a growl on the other end of the line. "I-is that okay?"

"Yeah. It is fine. Be there soon." The line went dead and you cringed. Rev was gonna be so mad, but there was only so much healing a bathtub could do. It wasn't even 5 minutes when you heard the door open a few rooms away. "Songbird?" Came the call and you looked towards the door. 

"I'm in here..." you shouldn't have called her. You were going to be in trouble again... but what other choice did you have? Meadowlark was rarely reachable by phone. The heavy footsteps of the Kelpie were rushed and as the door swung open you could hear her jaw clench. "It isnt so bad..." you tried and the Kelpie growled audibly.

"Songbird, it is bad enough you can't get your legs. Are they broken?" The tall woman was examining you with her good eye, clearly growing angrier by the moment. You fiddled with a lock of hair nervously, your dominant hand in your lap weakly as your shirt hid the worst of the bruising and swelling.

"I.... I don't really know. I woke up like this..." your words were mumbled and you kept your eyes on the tile floor. You couldn't see the rage on the other woman's face. After a moment you found yourself scooped up in the tall fae's arms, wincing at the pain. "I can't go outside like this!" Panic laced your voice and the kelpie rolled her eyes.

"I know that." She snapped, striding from the bathroom and yanking a throw blanket from the couch. Quickly she wrapped your lower half, hiding you fin from view. She couldn't do anything about the bruises on your face and neck though. "Will have to do. I will take you to the pond behind Meadowlark's cottage."

\--------

Sans was worried, your boss said you had an emergency come up and would be unavailable for about a week but he couldn't stop this feeling that you weren't okay. He had left a few messages that you never returned, using the guise of event planning of course, and had even begun to wander the neighborhoods in the direction the two of you had been walking that day he tried to walk you home.

Papyrus was glad you wasn't around, hopefully you would get the hint and stay gone. He tried to distract Sans but the older brother wasn't budging. Thus here he was, barely noticing when an amazon of a woman pushed past him and stormed to a door, what he did notice was your quiet voice respond to the woman and his head snapped that direction. 

Moments later he watched as the pale grey hair of the taller woman was seen again a bundle in her arms that at first he didnt recognize. However, a whimper of pain and a flash of honey gold had him moving to block the woman's path. As he looked up at the face of the woman before him he noticed with an inward cringe that her left eye was hazed over and blind, a line of what looked like a slice and a burn going from almost her hairline to the corner of her nose. 

"Miss Sparrow?" His deep bass was almost nervous and Crowe held you protectively to her chest. Shielding your battered face from the monster. "Is She Alright? I Had The Feeling That Something Was Wrong..."

"It's okay Crowe... he is a friend." Your voice was soft and he couldn't stop the flutter he felt when he heard you call him friend. That feeling faded into anger when your face turned to him, one of your eyes swollen nearly shut, the other clearly had burst a blood vessel. Your skin was sickly and sallow, even your damp hair seemed stringy and unhealthy. Who had done this? Why had they done it? "He already kind of knows what I am anyways..." The tall woman stared down at you with a shocked look.

"He knows?"

"Yeah... he kinda saw me at the lake..."

"Kinda?!" Sans watched the two go back and forth before he interjected.

"Should We Get Her To a Doctor? Some Of Those Injuries Look Bad..." both of you paused in your bickering to glance at the worried monster, you getting quiet and Crowe smirking at him. What an adorable guy, worried about a fae like that.

"Yer right. I have to get her to Meadowlark." Crowe turned away and started to her car, ignoring Sans as he stumbled after her. His questions ignored by the kelpie as she set you in the front seat of her car and buckled you in. "Look, skeledude. You seem nice but this is none of your business, she has had enough problems on her plate without worrying about the asshole finding out you know the secret so just go home."

"But..." he shifted his weight nervously.

"Do you want to join us, Sans?" You knew you should send him home but you were done caring. He had been nothing but kindness and concern to you, at this point the only thing worse Rev could do to you was kill you. Crowe glared at you but you waved a hand at her concern. "He won't tell anyone, right?" When you smiled at him he couldn't help but agree. Your secret would be safe with him. You nodded and waved him into the car. The kelpie grumbled but allowed it, you did hold rank and title over her. 

"Meadowlark won't like this..." Crowe sighed as she cranked the engine and started towards the reclusive home of the puca.


	6. Healing the wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a interlude chaper to show where the future growth will come from, regardless I hope you enjoy it!

Meadowlark was not a happy puca. Not only was she extremely hungover, possibly still drunk to be honest, but the one noble she could tolerate was on her doorstep looking like she lost a fight with a big rig. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and she rubbed her dull, amber eyes wearily before gesturing to enter. You felt bad barging in on the solitary fae but once inside you realized that she wasn't alone. One of the succubi who lived nearby was there, and she made a pained look as she noticed Sans before muttering 'wrong skeletons....' to herself. You were curious about that but the cubi was a little mad so it may have just been one of her ramblings.

"Who did this?" The shapeshifter's fox ears twitched irritably and you shrunk under the hardness of her gaze. 

"T-that isn't important..." your voice was quiet and the puca slammed a cup on the counter, cracking it. You winced and shied away. 

"Imma kill that satyr." Came her muttered growl and you wilted a bit. Rev was a member of the Unseelie court, nigh untouchable to the puca if she valued her life, though looking at how low she was from the vibrant fae she had been made you give pause. Maybe she longed for death.

"Miss, Please Don't Yell." Sans' deep bass voice seemed to stun the puca and she recoiled as if burned by iron. Her eyes twisted to the monster as if seeing him for the first time and her lip trembled once before her gaze hardened and she turned away from him sharply.

"Why is there a monster in my house?" Her voice had lost the angry edge, instead she sounded tired and defeated. The cubi moved to comfort her but Meadowlark shifted away, twisting to sit on the counter. Such bad manners she had. "And why didnt you bring her straight to the pond? I can call the nymphs to do a deeper healing as well..." she began to trail off as she spoke, her eyes wandering back to the monster. He didn't understand the sadness in her golden eyes, and she didn't understand the pain in her chest whenever she looked at him. "Go on. Take her to the pond... don't come back to my house. I am done having visitors today." The puca dropped to the floor and left the room, leaving three confused souls and one full of concern looking after her.

"It isn't her fault. Everything is wrong and she doesn't understand why she hurts." The cubi stated plainly, Crowe nodding once.

"No, I get it. Tell her I am sorry for bringing a monster to her home, Desire." You looked up at Crowe, was Meddie racist against monsters? Desire seemed to notice the look on the monster's face and the gloom in your eyes and was quick to appease.

"She has nothing against monsters, she loved one very much. Once. But he isn't here and she hurts over it." Desi's explaination didnt make any sense to you. You had known Meadowlark since she was a child, you had never known her to ever be in any sort of romantic relationship ever. "Please don't judge her too harshly." With that Desi departed after her friend and Crowe strode through the back door towards Meadow's pond. Dropping the blanket on the shore as she waded in and set you into the frigid water. It was a balm to your discomfort and you hissed as you felt bones setting themselves. You could feel them grinding and slapped your tail against the surface of the water before twisting out of Crowes grip and vanishing into the ink colored depths. The deeper you went the better you felt and you let your voice fill the water. A siren's song is a very treacherous thing, it took very little power in one to lure humans to watery graves. But yours was more potent than most, it made up for your frail body and meek personality. A trade off of raw power seemed worth it in the few times you had really needed it, or was allowed to use it. Rev forbade you using it around him, afraid even a usually immune satyr would fall to it's immense draw.

You surfaced over an hour later to find Crowe sitting on the shore, Sans a few feet away skipping stones. Your hair clung wetly to your face and shoulders as you moved over, legs appearing as you willed them into existence in the shallows. You didn't leave the water, being nude from the waist down. Crowe wouldn't care but Sans was male and you had some dignity. Last time you had pulled him from the water you had your sarong to protect your modesty. Crowe seemed to understand and grabbed your blanket, bringing it out to you and folding it in half so it wouldn't get too wet. As you got to the shore Sans rushed over, inspecting your now unblemished features and the healthy glow of your skin.

"Wowie... You Healed That Fast?" After a moment he gave a nod of his head. Apparently satisfied that you were okay now, you didn't have the heart to tell him how long you had been hurt.

"Sorry to worry you." Your voice was quiet. "And for keeping you from your errands..." looking away guiltily and twisting a lock of golden hair. "We should get back to town... Rev will be home soon." Crowe stepped forward as you spoke to protest but you held up a hand and she closed her mouth with a growl. "I understand you hate him but he is still my betrothed and I am honor bound to the contract. I will go home for now and I will deal with the Summer and Winter court the correct way." Crowe wanted to object but knew you were right. You were the heir to the Siren court, you could not tarnish the name of your clan by allowing rashness.

You would keep what happened today a secret from Rev, bide your time til you could leave him behind. As you got back into Crowe's car you planned, he had nothing more he could do to you, you had more power than him for once. You intended to use it, if he killed you his own life was forfeit by the laws of the court, he valued himself too much to allow that. You felt Sans' hand on your shoulder and you looked at him with a confused look, his smile was wide and pure and with a quirk of your lips you patted his hand. He was a good friend, at this point you had a reason to try and remain his friend. He was loyal and kind and you wanted that in your life. You felt you deserved it, abusive betrothed and scary sibling be damned.


	7. As I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow will be doing a lot of growing going from here out. Let's see if Paps can too.

Papyrus fumed, after a week of no trouble from that little mage she had come back into his bro's life with a vengence. They had started hanging out three days a week at first but now they saw each other almost daily. How had she wormed her way into his cool big bro's life so easily?! He certainly wasn't okay with a human being so close to his bro, especially a human who hid their soul so well. He couldn't so much as CHECK to see any stats. It was infuriating for the former judge. Sans, on the other hand, was estatic. The two of you were becoming the best of friends, even Alphys liked you and she hated everyone! It did trouble him that his brother seemed to not bother giving you a chance, but he was certain that Papy would come around sooner or later. You were sweet and gentle and kind, affection at just the thought of you fluttering in his soul.

"So, we have the hall set, invites were sent last month and most of the rsvp are accounted for. Food has been sampled and chosen, all that is left is the entertainment and security to be finalized which I should have by tomorrow." You were going over the list of to dos with the Queen, Chara sitting boredly to one side as he did his homework. "I will say most of the dignitaries happily agreed to come, most countries appear to be very excited with the prospect of monster tourists visiting them, or even immigrating to them. This is all very exciting, don't you agree?" You beamed a smile and the goat monster nodded her head a few times, you were far more hopeful than she about their standing in the world. She had no idea that you were pulling in fae security to be certain nothing would disrupt the night.

"Mom... we gotta do that thing." Chara's voice cut in and you glanced at the clock, how quickly time passed when you were working. 

"Oh my! It is already so late! I am so sorry for keeping you so long!" You stepped around the desk and offered a hand to shake to the monster royal. "I can finish the small touches up with Sans if you would like, the event is only a week away and I want to be certain it is perfect for you."

"That would be fine, my child. Thank you for your hard work." You hand was swallowed by the monsters massive one and you beamed a smile. You enjoyed the time with the skeleton monster and since the last incident Rev was too nervous that you would rat him out to the Summer Court to lay a finger on you. You were safe to visit as you pleased. You gave them both a bow as they left and locked up your office for the night. Time to go home. Stretching your arms over your head as you yawned once, you waved to the receptionist as you left and turned towards home. 

"He went that way!" A male voice boomed and you skittered to the side nervously, looking around as anxiety filled your eyes. What was that? Angry humans were always enough to make you nervous, they were unpredictable and panicky creatures. You were a bit surprised when Papyrus was the one to duck around a corner and head your way, followed pretty close by a group of angry men. You turned to get out of there when he grabbed your arm and almost used you as a shield, looking over at him in confusion. Orange sweat dotted his skull and his breathing was labored meaning he had either been running away or trying to get out of a fight. You were afraid of him, but humans you could handle and he needed your help. Tentatively you patted his hand as the humans slid to a halt in front of the two of you. "Let the lady go, demon."

"No, I don't think he will." Your voice held a calm authority and the men blinked at you, clearly confused. Papyrus looked down at you, also shocked. What were you doing?

"You a monster fucker? What the hell lady, we're trying to help you." Another shouted, taking a step and holding up a bat he was brandishing. Aluminium, you could handle that. No issue so far.

"No, but I won't let you harrass or harm a helpless monster. You know monsters can't legally use their magic on humans, so back off." Papyrus blinked at you, he had fully intended to use you as a literal shield. Here you were actively defending him? After all he had done to you? It made him suspicious all over again. The ringleader took another step and your eyes snapped to him. "I said STOP." Eyes blazed citrine and cerulean as the last word came out almost musical in nature. To Papyrus' surprise the human froze in place, eyes slack and emotionless. Like a statue, the others took a half step away, but now they had seen you and you couldn't have them telling anyone. "Freeze, no one is leaving." The longer he listened to you the more the musical nature of your voice took over and the other three men's shoulders slumped. Pulling out your phone you pressed a button, he could hear it ring before a voice picked up. 

"what..." he started to ask you but you held a finger up to quiet him. 

"This is Sparrow, yes that Sparrow." You apparently held some rank somewhere if the tone shift on the phone was to be believed. "I need a dragon. Yes. Humans.... uh huh. No, they were attacking a monster. Yeah. Got em in a song. Yeah.... mhm... okay. Got the location. Tell them I am on my way, yes. Thanks." The conversation was over quickly and you turned your eyes to him, the mismatched colors still glowing and the men still frozen in place. "You should go, I will take care of them." You pulled free from his now slack grip and the men watched you with dead eyes. Your voice began to sing wordlessly, walking past them and knowing they would obediently follow. He should have gone home like you told him, instead his curiousity got the better of him and he followed you instead. He really should have listened. Those men followed you right into a literal death trap.

The warehouse was old and broken down, seemingly abandoned. He watched through a window as you walked up to an older woman, her back was bent and her once obviously red hair was streaked through with generous amounts of silver. 

"Good day, Madam Lily." Your voice carried well in the empty warehouse.

"Blessed evening, Lady Siren." She responded and you bowed to each other. You gestured to the human men and Papyrus watched in confusion. "These are the vermin? Mmmm.... they even smell evil. I will take care of it dearest. No fret." The smile on the old woman's face was curious. How was such a frail human going to take care of four human men in their physical prime? He should have left. He knew that moments later as the elderly woman's body began to twist and change grotesquely. Within a few minutes the woman had become a massive creature, scaled in dark reddish scales. It hit him moments later. You had said you needed a dragon... dragons were real?! He looked away sharply as the massive creature opened her jaws and exhaled a plume of what looked like liquid flame on the men, who screamed out for just a moment before they collapsed into a pile of ash and cinders. Gone completely. He stared at your impassive face, eyes bored looking as you nodded to the dragon and turned to leave, stopping by the door to drop a small bag as payment. He waited till you were a few blocks away to appear in front of you.

"y-you killed them?" His gaze was both afraid and accusatory and you glared at him. 

"You would have them live?" You snapped and he took a half step back. "I don't owe you anything, I did you a favor. If anything you should be thanking me." Your tone was bitter as you pointed up into his face. "You have been nothing but vile to me and I never did anything to you, I didn't have to help you at all. I don't need this. I am going home to change and then I am meeting up with Sans for a movie." You went to step around him and his hand wrapped around your wrist.

"ya expect me to just let you around my bro after i saw that?" He snarled and you turned to him, eyes aglow again. Ever since the incident that left you so hurt you had started to grow a backbone and your sneer was full of venom.

"Yes, I do. What Sans does and who he is friends with is none of your damn business." Lits of music touching your voice as you spoke. Threatening to use your power on him without saying so, he let you go with a growl and you felt magic wash over you and slide off like water. He was trying to pull you into an encounter, when it didn't work his sockets widened. 

"what are you?!" 

"I am outside of your control and you hate it. Stew in that for awhile, ass." You spat and spun on your heel, storming off. The sheer audacity of that monster. You HELP him and he still treats you like a villian.


	8. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. Had the rona and felt absolutely terrible, then had writers block kn top of it. For some reason swap is hard for me to write. @_@
> 
> Sorry for any typos.

"I really can't be your date for the event Sans, it would be very inappropriate as your event planner and I have to make sure everything runs smoothly." You offered a smile as the monster drooped a bit. "But I will spare some time to be with you and the royals there. Save me a dance?" He seemed to perk up again at that and you waved as you opened the front door of the brother's house to leave. You felt Papyrus' eyes on your back and you turned to toss him a glare, eyes full of warning. He had taken a favor from you wittingly or no, therefore he had contract with you and fae contracts were not to be triffled with. You were willing to let the contract be basically nothing but you WERE fae and you would take what you were owed if he kept acting against you. You may be Seelie, that didn't mean you were benevolent.

"Papyrus, a word?" Your tone held no malice but no room for refusal either and with a grumble he stood up to follow you outside. Sans swelled happily, certain this meant you and his brother were starting to get along. If only he knew the truth. 

"what ya want, mage?" The younger sibling spat the last word and you sighed.

"I don't want us to fight like this, I would like for us to be civil to each other." You tried and he rolled his eyelights, pulling out a cigarette. You snatched the offending item from his hand and cringed away from his snarl before growling back. You were still pretty meek and very weak physically, but you were not going to back down again. "I mean it! I don't wanna have to make this favor you recieved from me into a big deal, but I will."

"i accepted nothin from you, so i don't know what you are on about." He snapped, taking the cigarette back. You scowled and for just a moment he was endeared by how you looked like an angry kitten. He shoved that from his head and glowered at you instead, not willing to lower his guard even a little.

"Do not take my words lightly, the fae are not to be trifled with." Your words were ominous and yet he scoffed. Fae weren't real, why should he worry about your tiny self? "Just remember, I warned you." You flashed a smile at him, and he shivered. You looked absolutely innocent but your eyes held promise of retribution.

\--------

Adjusting the centerpieces you nodded to yourself, this event was going to be perfect. Crowe was heading the security with a fae named Hemlock, you didnt know the birdlike fae personally but she seemed dependable and able. A very no nonsense kind of fae, and the pack she brought with her were well trained, if a bit young. You adjusted the lay of a tablecloth before nodding, this would be alright. Normally you would wear a pantsuit for this but you had been invited to be seen about the event so had opted for a simple yet elegant gown of dark blue with a soft cyan overlay. Your pale blond hair had been twisted up into a neat bun, stylish without being attention seeking. You adjusted a few more minor touched then took your place by the doors to begin greeting guests as they arrived.

The first person to arrive was surprisingly not Toriel or Sans, instead it was another imposing goat monster that you hoped did not recognize you because you definately remembered him. You had met him several times when you lived at the court a few thousand years ago. When his eyes met yours you knew that hope was in vain. Recognition flashed in his dark garnet eyes and you inclined your head politely.

"You are...."

"Sparrow." You interrupted quickly, of course he would remember your real name. But Chara was with them and that was not a name you wanted them to know. It was a name reserved for those closest to you.

"Yes... Sparrow." He agreed, though a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I am your event planner of course, it is nice to meet you in person your highness." You bowed slightly and he laughed a bit. "I hope this event lives up to the standards." You said carefully and he caught your eyes with a look that said he understood. He was versed in fae manners, as he had spent much time at the Summer Court, and he understood that you didn't want your identity given away. You had never met the Queen of monsters back then, but you had often had to entertain when the King had attended events and meetings so you had grown used to seeing the other. 

"Please, just call me Asgore." His chuckle was just as you remembered, if not a bit more meloncholy than before. You bowed again and excused yourself, you had to be on top of your game for the foreign dignitaries. It was several hours before you had a moment to mingle with the guests, it didn't take long to find the Queen. She was trying to talk with the ambassador from France, but seemed to be having a good time dispite the language barrier. Picking through the crowd you exchanged polite greetings with the fae scattered through the groups and they treated you with the respect that your station among them provided. It didn't take long for Papyrus to notice you, but you didn't have time for his attitude. Instead you sought out the elder brother, finding him talking with Asgore. As you approached he beamed and you bowed politely to the monster King.

"Majesty." You said simply and he inclined his head but didn't acknowledge your title. For that you were thankful. "Sans, you look nice tonight." He flushed soft blue at your compliment, but it was true. The charcoal grey suit and royal purple accents suited him, the delta rune pinned on his tie gleamed brightly. It was obvious to you he spent a good bit of time on how he looked. 

"Might I bother you for a dance?" Asgore's voice rumbled and you blinked at him before flashing a smile.

"Of course, Majesty. It is no bother at all." Placing your hand in his you allowed the tall goat monster to lead you around the ballroom in an old, but still elegant, waltz. 

"What are you doing in the human world?" He mumbled and you lifted one shoulder.

"The Summer and Winter courts are at war, this is the safest place to be." You admitted. "There are hopes my betrothal would end the war but I am seeing fit to end the partnership with the Satyrs." You hummed the words, he would understand the jest of what you meant. The monster king nodded solemnly as he glanced towards Toriel, he knew what marriages of convenience were and could cost all too well. You barely noticed when you were pulled away from the dance and quiet conversation with the King, finding yourself twirled around the dance floor and whipping your head to find that Sans had wisked you across the dancefloor in mere moments from when he plucked you away from Asgore. Your eyes were wide as you glance up the few mere inches to catch his gaze, and you realized that unlike Rev he didnt tower over you. He felt more safe than the taller fae and even Papyrus loomed over you by a foot or more which always made you tremble fearfully.

"You Look Lovely Tonight." His compliments fell easily and you flushed at how sincere he sounded. You were used to being complimented hollowly, pretty words to flatter your rank and gain esteem in the court. This was different and you reacted with surprise and shyness. Tipping your face away slightly as if it could hide that even your ears were tinged pink.

"Thank you... you are looking exceptionally handsome yourse-" you were silenced by his mouth on your own. You gasped at the feeling momentarily stunned and curious as to how a skeleton could even kiss. You wanted to melt into the feeling, there was so much care and affection coming from him that you were near drowning in it. You wanted to let yourself have a nice thing, and then you felt the eyes on you. Pulling back, albet reluctantly, the elder sibling flashed a bashful yet somehow cocky grin at you and you found you couldn't admonish him for the kiss. Brash as it was as he knew you had a fiancee, he also knew it was loveless relationship. But the look of Papyrus over his shoulder made you wary. He was mad but you didn't care. Question was, what would the overprotective younger brother do?


	9. Begone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will start getting spicy in the chapters going forward. Fae politics are ftl but skelebaes are win after all.

Your feet were off the floor. Skeletal fingers around your neck and left socket burning with orange magic. Terror filled your mind and made you tremble in his grip, you couldn't let yourself be victimized again! You shuddered before steeling your nerves and glaring at him as he scowled. 

"leave my bro alone." 

"No." You spat and he squeezed making you wheeze, tears filling your eyes instantly. "Put me down. Now." Warning in your strained voice as you gripped his forearm with both hands. Forcing the terror back in your mind. He could easily do a lot of damage to you right now and you had little means to stop him. "Or I will tell him what you did to me." His sockets widened in shock. You were threatening to rat him out to his brother. He dropped you like you had burned him and you gasped as you hit the floor hard. Standing up, you dusted off your gown and sneered at the tall brother. "Can't let Sans know how much of an ass you are, huh? Don't you ever put your hands on me again, or Sans knowing your little secret will be the least of your worries. I warned you once about crossing the fae, do not make me repeat myself." You turned sharply, dress swirling around your legs and you stormed off. 

\----------

You sat on the couch, leaning ever so slightly on the figure next to you watching some movie he liked. It was a little over the top for your tastes but you could see he enjoyed it so you sat quietly, just enjoying the time. It had been almost a month since the charity event, Samhain was this weekend and you were dreading the event. As heir of your house you had to go, but you would have to go with Revenant. The thought of the satyr still terrified you and you were unsure how to call off the betrothal without causing a ruckus. Surely a reason would be demanded, and if you brought up the abuse you knew that witnesses would be also demanded. 

Meadowlark would never show up to attest, the puca was unpredictable and hated the court. Crowe would come but Kelpies are not well recieved by the nobles. That would leave Sans. A monster. Someone outside the court completely thus would be considered an acceptable nuetral party. But that would invite danger to him from the unseelie who would undoubtedly retaliate. No, that wouldn't work. 

Movement by Sans caught your attention and you glanced over as he brushed his gloved fingers over your hair, blinking at him. The softness in his eyelights always surprised you, never had someone been so gentle and careful with you. Leaning close you tucked your head under is chin, his arm giving you a tender squeeze. This flirtation had continued since the monster event, and you knew you should not allow it. That didn't mean you intended to stop, you were happy. For the first time in lifetimes it seemed. Not even the heated glares you could feel on you from Papyrus could stop this. Sans was safety. 

"Where have you been?" Rev's voice was annoyed as you walked in the front door, sliding off your shoes and glancing up at him. "You know you aren't suppose to be out there." 

"I was with friends." Your tone was quiet, body language submissive. "I am allowed to have friends, and I am not a prisioner in my own home." You finished, dropping your keys in the bowl. You had been pushing your luck with Rev lately, with the knowledge that you could ruin him with a few words keeping his temper in check. Today he was having none of it, and you yelped in surprise at the pain that blossomed in your cheek as he backhanded you. Gritting your teeth, you lifted your arms to shield yourself as he went for a second strike. "I will call Crowe!" The threat flew from your mouth and he froze. "She already knows you beat me... I will call her." He stared at you, wide eyed. You were threatening him with a kelpie. An idea flew into your mind and out of your mouth before you could stop it. "But if you dissolve our arrangement.... no one else will ever know." 

He gaped at you, first you threaten him with a dangerous fae then you try and backmail him?! Where you had developed the gall was beyond him. Still, the kelpie would easily overpower him and the courts would toss him out if they knew the things he had been doing to you. He was trapped and he knew it. Scoffing loudly he threw his phone at the wall, the screen shattering. You flinched away from him and he glared pure vemon at you. "We will announce the dissolution of our pairing at Samhain. You will move out immediately." You gaped, he was throwing you out of your own house? You owned this property, why should you leave?! You opened your mouth to object when he curled his lip in threat and you swallowed your compaint. The only place close enough for you to go was the mountain estate across town. You didn't drive and how would you get to and from work? Also what about seeing Sans? There was no way this would work. 

"I... fine... I'll go." You relented, brows furrowing a bit. "Let me grab my things and I wil be out of your hair." You huffed quietly and slunk into the bedroom. It didnt take long to pack a bag, there wasnt much here you couldn't easily replace with your family's vast wealth. The question became how do you get where you are going without raising suspicion from your family. The estate is seldom used, kept as a kind of retreat more than a living space so you taking up residence there is going to cause talk. Slinging the bag over your shoulder you hurry past the livingroom where Revanant is, grabbing your keys from the bowl and quickly escaping the house. 

What to do now. It would take hours to walk, and you never felt comfortable taking cabs. Strange humans weird you out. Crowe would go nuts on Rev if you called her. Pulling out your phone you opened the text app and clicked on Sans' info 

You: Hey... can I ask a favor? 

\-------- 

Sans pulled out his phone when it chimed, recognizing it as your tone. You normally didnt message him when you got home to keep that no good fiancee of yours from doing anything. The thought of that man putting his hands on you made his magic boil, but that was at the back of his mind as his eyelights scanned your words. 

MermaidMaiden: Hey... can I ask a favor? 

His phalanges moved instantly in reply. 

\------ 

Sans-ational: Of Course! Whatever You Need. 

You smiled at the screen, he was truly perfect and you wrote out your favor carefully. 

You: Rev kicked me out. I have someplace to go but no way to get there. Can you give me a ride? 

He pulled up on his motorcycle minutes later.


End file.
